leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick/Trivia
General * During development he was simply called Wolfman. * He's named after in , meaning "abode by the weir". ** However, his name is officially pronounced 'wɔɹ˞wɪk whereas the place-name ˈwɒɹɪk. * Warwick is displayed when typing 'Urf' in Champion Select (he killed and flayed the Manatee, occasionally wearing his carcass as a sort of morbid trophy). However, as of his current rework, recent origins behind the skin is unknown. * , and are the only champions without damaging area-of-effect abilities ; * Warwick is voiced by , who also voices , and . ** He also voiced Boggin in Warwick's rework teaser. * Warwick's dance references Thriller by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with . * Warwick was the second champion to have his price reduced twice (the others being and ). ; * Warwick's dance references Thriller by . ** He shares this dance with . * Warwick out of several of the visually-upgraded and reworked champions, is one of the few to have a unique attacking animation solely for the Crescent active from and . Quotes ; * }} references . ; * heart out"}}}} references his previous backstory involving the Starchild. * }} resembles |Nasus|Infernal}} * }} references . * }} references Mercy, who formerly said "Heroes Never Die!". ; * }} plays on a quote from (“Oh, what a day… What a lovely day!”) Skins ; * He was heavily inspired by the . ; * He might be referencing a from . * He has a spectral sword resembling the impaled through his chest. * His old references the legend of Werewolves transforming on nights with a . * He and used to be obtainable through Refer-A-Friend, but since it was discontinued on 05-Sep-2015, they can now be obtained exclusively through Level 5 Honor capsules. ; ; * can be seen in the background while her picture can be seen in the foreground. * He references the from . ; * He was released in celebration of April Fools' Day 2010 (Urf Day). ** He was first priced at , then went 99% off ( ) and, then settled at , and finally returned to on the last weekend before becoming Limited Edition (the procedures were donated to a foundation protecting hunted ). * He wears carcass and took over Planet Urf in the background (from the April Fools' Day 2015 login screen). * In the of his splash art, there was a turret in the background. * At the grand opening of the Essence Emporium, he received flair effects such as featuring on his head for those who unlocked him on April Fools' Day 2010. ** This was done to differentiate him with another version of this skin, that was released for purchase at the grand opening. Additional details are listed below at his own skin trivia. * Other Limited Edition skins that were re-released in another form include: ** (through ) ** (through ) ; * He might be referencing from . * His armor resembles from the franchise. * He is seen in the background of Frosted Ezreal's splashart. ; * He might be referencing an . * His back has a . ; * His promo references . * He is called 'Lv11 Warwick' in Taiwanese localization, referencing from . * Hyena Men are the African equivalent of the European . * His artwork was inspired by . ** A vehicle resembling can be seen to his right. ; * He might be referencing the Magelord side of . ; * He was released in celebration of the grand opening of the Essence Emporium. ** He became a Legacy skin while the original remained a Limited Edition skin. * With his release, he along with a special loading screen border for the original was automatically given to all owners of the .The Essence Emporium FAQ * He wears carcass and took over Planet Urf in the background (from the April Fools' Day 2015 login screen), though he lacks laurels. * Other re-released versions of Limited Edition skins include: ** (of ) ** (of ) ; * He was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2018 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * He may be inspired by the , who eats the Sun and the Moon during eclipses. ** His head-dress also makes him resembles other mythological creatures like the , , & . * If Warwick activates , his fur color will change to yellow as well as having a yellow aura around him that will change to blue on the second cast. This is a reference to the transformations from the franchise. ; * This is Warwick's first skin to reveal his human features, such as his head. Relations ; * Warwick and are long-time friends. The Blood Hunter has more than likely supplied the Mad Chemist with a myriad of test subjects. ** The potion concocted for Warwick to become the beast might be derived from his very own one. *** One must wonder how he knows the final ingredient is the heart of a . * In his , he killed and flayed . ** Warwick occasionally wears the Manatee's carcass as a sort of morbid trophy. ; * Warwick is a former gangster who decided to abandon his former life to try and be a 'good man'. He was captured and experimented on by , who pumped him full of chemicals containing spliced monster DNA in an attempt to transmute the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun into the 'beast' he was deep down inside. The experiments ended up killing him only to have him resurrect as a chimera resembling a wolfman with bat ears and a fox tail. * The chemicals being pumped into Warwick every time he smells as well as experimentation have taken a heavy toll on his psyche. He remembers little of his former life, sometimes recalling hurting a little girl implied to be ("You were there", "Let me forget") and apparently knowing before she defected to . ("Zaun needed you!") References Category:Champion trivia Category:Warwick Category:2010 April Fools Day Category:2018 Lunar Revel